Shuo Ni Ai Wo
by eifi
Summary: Say you love me. ItSaku Oneshot. Complete.


I hope you like this oneshot, the title Shuo ni ai wo means Say that you love me, or tell me you love me in chinese. Its also a really nice song by S.H.E which I was listening to whilst writing this. If you can :D listen while reading xD

Review people please :D

Oh and wish me luck for my exams next week and the week after xD Yay science exams _ stupid GCSE's, after them I'll continue writing more oneshots and the next chapters for Returning Favours and Stupid Chicken Butthead xD (All ItaSaku)

* * *

**Shuo ni ai wo**

An ItaSaku oneshot

Written by eifi

* * *

"_Ne Itachi, say that you love me." She said quietly whilst resting her head on said person's collar bone. She didn't look up to see what type of face he'd make; she knew what he would do already. He blinked twice whilst looking at her confusedly, then brought his arms around her and hugged her. Resting his cheek on the top of her head, he exhaled softly._

"_What brought this up?" He asked gently, wondering if something was wrong. She shook her head and sighed, before finding one of his hands and squeezing it tightly but softly._

"_I've never heard you say it to me once." She stated, and Itachi made a small 'o' with his mouth. Squeezing her hand back, he held her tightly for a while, before loosening his hold. He thought of what to do next, should he say it to please her? Or should he tell her the truth?_

"_I don't want to right now." He said honestly. It didn't mean he didn't love her, but he honestly didn't want to tell her it yet. He wanted to wait until he could provide her with all the things she needed, a safe home, a safe relationship. When he could guarantee that she would be happy with him, he would tell her that he loves her. But until then, he'd have to bite back those words. Bracing himself for a storm to arise, he watched down and saw a solemn Sakura. _

_She didn't speak, she didn't cry, she just looked effortless. The hand that was squeezing his had now gone limp, almost as if she had fallen asleep. It worried him yes, but he wouldn't deter him from his resolution. _

"_I… I have to go now." She said softly, before getting up from the grass between his squatting legs, kissing him on the cheek and waving a sombre goodbye before she disappeared with a soft poof. Itachi sighed, wishing he was born with better vocal abilities, or enough nerve to go after her and apologise. It was okay for now though, their next meeting place would be in the country of water next week. He'd probably try to sneak into Konoha to surprise her, that'd make it up to her… right?_

* * *

Sakura sighed, hating the fact that love was so fucking annoying. Let's put it this way, it's bittersweet, it's dangerous, and yes. It sucked.

That was the proclamation that she declared right there and then as she stood in front of the council in a trial ceremony, as well as the fact that these Uchiha's were going to be the death of her. As if it wasn't bad enough that she fell in love with her teammates hated older brother, it was the younger brother that had seen them together and ratted her out to the council.

But she didn't care. 'Cause she loved him right? All it took to make this all worth it, was to see him stand there, alive and well, wearing that normally emotionless face that showed to everyone that he was healthy. Blanking out all of the council members and Tsunade's arguing and shouting, she made a mental note to tell him whenever she saw him next, whether or not it be in heaven or in hell, that she was sorry she wouldn't be able to meet him. She knew Itachi hated being ditched, especially when it had something to do with her. Their meeting time was supposed to be tomorrow, but there was no way she'd ever get there.

She was going to die. She knew it. But yet again, she could care less. She lived a happy life, screw anyone else who thinks that making out with a (hot) S class criminal who sacrificed everything for his village was a bad thing. They could go to hell. Then maybe if she also went to hell she could maybe torture them too. Ah, she was already making future plans for her afterlife. What a smart little girl she was.

Sighing once again, something that love struck people apparently do much more than normal people, she guessed she should be using this time that she had left to live to think about nice happy things. Or, just Itachi. Yes, she was an addict, completely obsessed with him. Even in her deathbed, she could bet she would be thinking of him, cool and crisp like the fresh air, and about as talkative as a rock. That was a good idea actually, if she got pissed off with him enough and think of all the bad points, maybe she could pretend to the council that she actually really, REALLY hated him, and maybe get away with a few years of community service.

But then again, she knew that that would never work. She loved him, more than anything. Annoyed, she guessed that this was where the statement 'pity the poor fool' came into play, as there was no way in hell she wasn't one.

Moaning and groaning in her head, she felt like hitting her head against a brick wall. She shouldn't be thinking like this! She should be thinking positively! Positive thinking she called it, pretend that nothing would ever go wrong and she was in paradise again. All she had to do was just imagine that she was surrounded by Itachi's arms right now, and she would have no worries in the world. She'd feel safe, even if he _**was**_as talkative as a rock, he was her _strength_, he was her _support_. He was her _**everything**_. And she was going to die for her everything. Big deal. Bring it on bitches. She lived twenty one whole years of pure happiness, whilst those old skin bags spent like… two hundred years with pure grouchiness. Heh heh heh, Sakura 1, Elders 0. But then again, since they were going to kill her and everything, she could pretty much conclude that the elders had won this battle. But just they wait! Itachi's gonna kick their asses when he hears that they killed his lover! Owned.

Feeling a not too soft nudge with what looked like a wooden katana, she guessed that meant 'Move it slave'. Shrugging, she just walked forwards until they told her to go left or right.

The best thing about this whole walking thing, was that they had to go through the entire village. That mean Ino, Naruto, her _parents_ would be able to see her in all her traitorous glory. But yet again, if they thought that screwing the guy she loved was a bad thing, then fuck them! They weren't her friends if they didn't support her. She walked proudly through the streets, her chin up in the air and her posture straight up. Everyone would know how she was together with Uchiha Itachi, and she would have it no other way.

* * *

The next day, she was supposed to be executed. Don't skip to the storyline people, she **was** supposed to be killed that day, until they decided to give her one extra day to enjoy her life to the fullest. Big whoop. As if she could enjoy her miracle day to the fullest if her lover wasn't here. In fact, she was actually kind of looking forward to the next day, since she wouldn't have to eat this shitty gruel that they gave her. So yes, Itachi didn't come and save her on that day, instead, he was having tea in a local tea house. Probably.

And so in that miracle day, she was allowed to eat anything she wanted to, go anywhere she wanted to (apart from the out of bounds places and outside of the prison) and she wasn't allowed to talk with anyone. So she guessed she would make the most of her 24 hours and give her a brand new exciting deluxe tour of the prison.

And so, that day passed quickly, with all that excitement of the fact she was going to die making it go all the faster. The day of her death came quickly, and she went back to thinking of Itachi. She wondered randomly what it was that made her fall for him. It took a while to remember, but eventually it came back to her. When she had fallen in love with him, it was because of that fact that she knew that his smiles belonged to her only. No one else would ever see them, only her. Smiling as she walked towards the executioner, she swore that if Itachi broke that little self promise she made with herself, someone was gonna have a rough time in the afterlife.

Kneeling down at the pedestal, she had to crouch down so that the executioner could have a easy and accurate swipe at her neck, mostly so that she would be dead in one swift cut. Who wouldn't die from that overly huge heavy axe? Jeez.

Closing her eyes, she felt her heart break when she pictured Itachi alone again, without her by his side. She was more than aware that she was everything now to him, he had had everything been taken away from him by Konoha, and it would happen once again.

Unable to wipe a stray tear away, she closed her eyes tightly and awaited the worst.

She heard crying, probably Ino.

She heard tons of angry shouts at the elders and at Tsunade, probably Naruto.

She heard silence, probably her parents.

And she heard a swing of metal, probably the axe.

Silence.

More silence.

A thud.

And then screaming.

Wait what?

Sakura looked up and saw the executioner dead before her, before everything flashed before her eyes as she was whirled and swung across a familiar shoulder and teleported back to her house.

Looking up at her rescuer after he set her down onto the bed side, she burst into tears as he held her against his chest. Holding her tightly she told her to hush, feeding her sweet soft loving words to comfort her. Slightly guilty, she took back the 'as talkative as a rock' statement back. But that moment didn't last long, as he pulled himself away from her and cast a jutsu to get rid of the chakra locks that were around her hands.

He then told her to pack up anything that she wanted or needed, because she was going to come with him. His words were a little harsh, so she took back the taking back of the 'as talkative as a rock' statement again.

Standing up quickly, she opened a closet and got a summoning scroll out from a drawer, and put _everything_ in the scroll. He looked at her curiously as why she was bringing everything, she simply said 'because I have space'. It took a while but, he finally realised she seriously meant to take _everything_ with her, and immediately brought everything out and stuffed it in the summoning scroll. At the sight of Itachi rushing like hell, it made her giggle at the fact she was actually alive and still living.

It didn't take them long to pack, Sakura made sure she packed the hidden wine and snacks she had stashed away. Itachi of course had raised an eyebrow over her obsession with her chocolate snacks, but was silenced with a simple glare.

Itachi had to give Sakura a piggy back ride since after having her chakra sealed for a weak, and having been kept in a prison cell for a whole week, there was no way she could keep up with him. So to make everything else that much easier, he carried her.

They had been travelling for a few hours, and they were definitely nowhere near Konoha. Which was good. Konoha could suck an egg for all Sakura cared. Hugging Itachi tightly, she began to feel extremely sleepy. She hadn't had much sleep at all recently, and it was just too tempting to fall asleep. Slowly, she drifted off, but whilst she did so she heard Itachi's soft deep voice, in dreamland or reality, she didn't really care.

"_I love you Sakura."_

I hope you liked it :) Please review, it lets me know if you like it or not :D Or even if you read it XD Remember to wish me luck 3


End file.
